Isolation
by AllTimeJori
Summary: "Shes supposed to be a sister. Not a kidnapper!" What happens when Trina gets jealous?
1. Chapter 1

Finally. It was the last day of worrying, the last day of this play preparation. Don't get me wrong I had fun getting all this ready but its such hard work. Sometimes I still wonder if I should've taken up the offer of coming to this school but I guess I've gotten used to it all now.

"Tori?" I could hear my sister yelling my name, again, doesn't make a change really.

"Yeah!"

"Come on we've got to go home now the plays over and I'm hungry!"

"I'm coming" I swear if this was a day ago and I still had all the stress on my shoulders I would murder that girl. I know she's my sister and yeah I love her but she's so hard to live with. Oh well anyway we're going home now I can go and relax.

***Trina POV***

'Tori, Tori, Tori!' Always Tori always her the perfect one, my perfect sister. She gets all the roles, all the performances, well just generally all the attention, I hate it, and I can't stand it any longer I'm going to have to show her. Soon enough she'll know, she'll get what's coming to her.

***Tori POV***

*bleep**bleep* 6:30am

"Ughhh" I shut of my alarm clock and unwillingly and got dressed. I got downstairs and realised it was unusually quiet, the TV was shut off and I couldn't see any sign of life through out my whole living room. In some houses this would be normal at 6:30am but not in this household, something was usually happening right now. I shrugged it off and went to get some breakfast.

After sometime of watching TV and getting ready for school I finally realised what was wrong. Trina she hadn't gotten up yet, her alarm must've run out of batteries because she's normally up by now. I went upstairs and opened up her door.

"Trina get up!" No response "TRINA!" Still no response.

I looked around her room and realised she wasn't there so I began to search the whole house, with no luck. With that I was dumbfounded and noticed it was time for school, maybe I'd see her there.

"Hey!" I hopped into school with a smile on my face as I saw Andre standing with Cat at his locker.

"What's up?" He said with a smile on his face, Cat didn't responded she was deeply occupied with looking at her hair

"Not much, hey have you seen Trina anywhere she wasn't at home at all this morning?" I was still concerned about the fact she wasn't at home I mean anything could've happened to her.

"Uhh n- oh wait there she is" Andre pointed to opposite the hall. Sure enough she was there with some guys they looked about her age but I've never seen them around before. They where both about to walk away when one of them whispered something in her ear, that put a devilish smirk on her face and with that the two of them walked away.

I ran over to Trina before she disappeared for the second time today.

"Hey Trina" she looked at me unimpressed "How come you weren't at home this morning?"

"I went for a walk" She stated blandly.

"At 6:30 in the morning?"

"Yes! Get over it!"

"Okay sorry, anyway who were those guys you where talking to?"

"GEEZ! So many questions!" And with that she walked away! Lovely now I have no idea why she was smirking so much.

"NO I totally disagree with you I had all the right to hit him!" Jade and Beck walked into the hall and Jade was annoyed as usual but this looked bad, she had a cut on her cheek and it was bleeding.

"Come on babe there was no need for that, it was probably and accident" Beck tried to comfort his girlfriend, yeah I said tried.

"NO NEED! Have you seen this cut on my face?"

"Yeah but did you really have to punch him like that?"

"Hey hey!" I butted in. "What's going on?"

Beck was quick to answer my question: "Some guy in a trench suit walked into Jade and she fell into the side of the door, so she punched him and now he has a black eye" Beck let out a sigh on the last sentence as if he was disappointed with Jade.

"He deserved it!"

I zoned out right there, thinking about what Beck had said

"LOOK BECK IM NO-"

"Woaahhh, you said he had a trench coat on" one of the guys who Trina was wearing a trench coat

"Yeah it was a gre-"

"Uhh Hello bleeding over here!" Jade put emphasis into her words to get our attention

"Oh right yeah" I snapped out of it when Jade said that at the same moment the bell rang signalling class was starting.

"Why don't you come with me and we'll sort the cut out in the bathroom. Beck tell Sikowitz we'll be in class as soon as possible" I started walking towards the bathroom beckoning Jade to follow me

This was weird Vega was telling me to follow her so she can help me. No matter how much sting I put into my words or how mean I am to her she always wants to help out. I was hesitant to follow her at first but eventually obliged and went with her.

***Jade POV***

"Oww Vega that hurt!"

"Sorry but you'll have to clean it or it will get infected!" "So anyway what did this guy look like?"

"Why do you want to know?" I knew there was a reason for all this.

"Because of Trina." Trina? Why would she want to know about him for Trina, doesn't she know everything about her already, I mean she is her sister.

"Trina?"

"Yes Trina. She left the house this morning at 6:30 and the first time I saw her was with a guy with a trench coat on, Just like Beck said."

"Oh um well. He was tall and had black hair and I've never seen him before, like around school and he was totally blanking everyone out, like when I feel over he just walked away until I punched him and then, I think he said something but I'm not sure because I was to busy holding my head."

"That's, suspicious he sounds like a weirdo" Tori said, now I have described him he does sound like a creep and I think I was equally interested in who he was as Tori.

"Yeah, anyway what was he doing with Trina?"

"Well I'm not really sure because he walked pretty much after I saw him but he wasn't alone like with you he had someone with him, and just before he left he whispered something to Trina and she had this really evil smirk on her face."

"What like my smirk" I had to ask I giggled a bit when I did which isn't me like but I am pretty sure Tori knows which one I mean.

"Ha Yeah a bit like that" Tori was obviously as amused by this as I was. "All better!"

Wow she was done already! "Thanks BUT Remember Vega just because of all this I still don't 'like'you!"

"I know" And with that we walked away to class.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Tori!" I was cheerily greeted by Beck who was with Andre and Jade in Sikowitz' classroom waiting for our insane teacher to arrive.

"Hey guys!" I replied with happiness also. Today was the last day of Hollywood arts before it shut and we all got our Christmas holidays, I was so excited for Christmas this year, It just feels I dunno...different to all the other ones, like something big was going to happen.

I pulled myself chair and sat down, not long after the bell rang and in came all the other students including Sikowitz and Lane. That's weird, Lanes never normally in our class.

"Um Tori can you come here please I have to talk to you about something?"

***Jade POV***

Tori eagerly entered the class after about 5 minutes of me Beck and Andre sat in an awkward silence. I don't really know why it was so awkward it just was. After yet another period of silence the bell rang and the class suddenly flooded in along with Lane and Sikowitz. All of a sudden Vega looked very confused just then she got up and looked down at me. My head quickly shot away and she walked out the room, Wait was I staring and VEGA? Man I hate her why would I do that? Maybe it was out of pure boredom but whatever it was it freaked me out.

***Tori POV***

I followed Lane out of class looking round confused at what was going one. Why would he need to talk to me? He sounded very serious I've never heard him like this before.

"So Tori. It appears Trina has been skipping of lessons and I just wanted to ask you a few questions abou-"

"Woaaaahh what, Trina wouldn't do that she's always wanted perfect attendance!" Trina skipping lessons? No it just wouldn't happen...would it?

"Well yeah it seems she has would you know anything about it?" Lane asked with concern in his voice and a lot of it.

"I- uhh Well yesterday and this morning she left home really early at like 6am and I have seen her at school today but besides that I don't have a clue." Okay this is just too much so first leaving really early and then skipping classes!

"Okay, have you seen her with any new friends that might convince her to do this?"

"Uhhh" I thought hard "YES!" All of a sudden a thought crossed my mind.

"Really?" Lane asked I tried to capture my words this was all to much

"Well yesterday AND today I saw her with two strange looking guys about her age, they wore trench coats and they looked kind of creepy" The pieces started falling into place bit by bit.

"Okay well thanks Tori" Lane walked off and I gestured a goodbye with my hands and went back to class and slumped on my chair. This at least makes some sense Trina skiving off with some strange guys and getting up early maybe to meet them? I really don't know right now maybe I'll ask her at lunch. If she's there.

***Jade POV***

Yay! Lunch finally coffee and food. I'm so happy its almost the end of the day I can finally escape this school for a while at least done with all the crap and work I get to relax and it's almost Christmas, even I was excited about that. Everyone was also excited but Vega didn't look impressed, she hasn't since Lane 'had a talk' with her this morning!

"Vega! Why are you so edgy?"

"I just- never mind!"

Ughh she's so hard to get through to. I know I hate her with burning passion but I'd kill to know what's going through her mind right now. I've never seen her like this before...she looks, Oh god I need to get it outta her.

As per usual we all some how Robbie and Cat left and Me, Andre, Beck and Vega were left together. Alright I can't take it anymore, I took Vega's wrist and dragged her into the janitors closet making sure the janitor wasn't in there I locked the door behind us.

"Uhhh do you mind I was hav-"

"Save it Vega!" I snapped at her, I want to know what's on her mind right now but I can't show her that I need to know!

"Save what? I just wanna know why you dragged me in here when I was having a conversation!"

"I gotta ask you something..." I didn't know what I was doing is this right. Of course it was I mean I have a right!

"What Jade?"

"Okay listen ever since Lane spoke to you this morning you've been acting different what's up?"

"Uhh. Okay well Lane came in this morning and told me something about Trina..." Okay since when did Vega need to know more about Trina?

"Trina?" I asked in response.

"Yeah Trina he said she's been skipping classes and – wait why are you so interested anyway?" SHIT! Didn't think this through much

"I uh figured I'd be 'nice' to you since you helped the other day with that guy" Nice save Jade.

"Oh well yeah anyway so she's been skipping classes and hanging around with weird people and its just odd behaviour and I guess I'm just worried about Trina so yeah..." Vega turned around after finishing her sentence but I was quick to stop her.

"Wait so she's been avoiding you, hanging round with weirdo guys, leaving early in the morning and now skipping class? Well don't you think you should tell your parents?" I started to wonder why this hadn't got to her Mom and Dad yet

"Well I would but I didn't find out she was skipping till today." I nodded and decided that was why "Anyway Jade you're done being 'nice' now, come on lets go to homeroom." As of on queue the bell rang I unlocked the door and followed Tori through the halls.

***Tori POV***

Well that was... awkward. Jade just dragged me into the closet and started asking me a load of questions, all of them had an answer to do with Trina. I guess it felt good to get it off my chest and Jade even knows how creepy this situation is well at least the guy part anyway. They really did look like hit men; it was now starting to scare me even more.

The last hour of school seemed to drag on it was pretty boring. I reached into my pocket so I could check the time on my phone but it wasn't there. I had a mini panic attack but figured I probably left it at home.

"Uhh Tori?"

"Yeah Andre?"

"Your sister texted m-"

"SHE DID! Where is she is she ok-"

"Tori chill. She said she wants to meet you in the black box at the of the day with-"All of a sudden Andres face screwed up and he passed me his phone so I could read the message myself:

_**Hey Andre I couldn't get a hold of Tori's phone can you tell her to meet me with Jade at the black box after school thanks –Trina.**_

Jade? Umm okay but I'm going to see her so finally I can confront her about all these disappearing acts.

Class soon ended and I ran out the door so I could catch up with Jade. I quickly said my goodbyes after all this was the last day and I wouldn't be anywhere near here for 2 weeks.

"Hey hey hey Jade! Wait!"

"Ugh what do you want Vega I thought I was rid of you for the next two weeks!" Typical Jade but I guess I thought I was rid of her as well so...

"Well I don't really know what to say but you'll have to come to the black box with me my sister says she needs to see us!"

"Trina needs to see me?" Jade sounded confused and so was I.

"Oh come on please I'm sure it won't take two seconds." She let out a sigh but soon followed me "Yet!"

We arrived in the black box and saw Trina there no-one spoke a word. The silence was broken by throwing sleeping bags at me and Jade.

"Uhh, what is going on" I spoke up. Trina just stared at us in silence.

"Anyway I've got a home to be getting t-" Jade and I turned around to a big guy he had a black eye he looked sinister and he wasn't letting us going anywhere any time soon.

"Yeah I don't think so!" Trina threw us a smile that could kill it was evil. "You'll be here a while..."


	3. Chapter 3

Isolation chapter 3

***Jade POV* **

"Uhh Vega, this is why I don't go places with you I just end up getting dragged into something pathetic!" I snapped with anger in my words and tried to walk away but these guys where not letting me go no where.

"DUDE! MOVE! I'm not in the mood for games!"

"Jade. I told you. You aren't going anywhere." Trina threw me that look again. I never thought I'd say this but she was starting to haunt me.

"Trina?" I turned my head to see Tori with a very concerned look on her face. She almost looked cute like that. Did I just say that? Anyway now just isn't the time. "What do you mean we're staying here?"

"Ughh I mean you won't be leaving. For the next two weeks." WHAT I'm pretty sure mine and Tori's confused faces said it all because she continued with her little speech. "That's right, I mean don't get me wrong we wont leave you to die or anything but, you wont be having your freedom for a bit."

At that moment Trina started walking away with her two little friends. Well I shouldn't say little these guys where pretty buff.

When I noticed the keys in her hand and the fact she was heading for the door was the moment I started really taking her seriously. I couldn't take it any longer the tension was building inside of me I grabbed Tori's hand in one swift movement

"Jade wh-" She asked pretty puzzled obviously not knowing what was going on Just trust me" She gulped and nodded "Run on 3" I whispered to her making sure Trina couldn't hear me

I pointed my hand out putting my fingers up. 1..2...3 "GO" Me and Vega bolted for the door pushing past Trina with total success she stood like she had no idea what to do! Now just to get past the guys but they were a different story. They noticed us just before we got to the door and somehow managed to get us away from the door. Despite all the kicking a screaming that came from both me and Vega. And now we're stuck here.


End file.
